Home For Christmas
by Amythestone
Summary: After an entire year of traveling for vacation and ZPD cases, Judy finally returns to Zootopia. All seems well at first, but Judy is sensing that Nick seems to be acting quite strange. What happened, while Judy was gone? DISCLAIMER: I do not own Zootopia or anything of the characters. I do not own the art either
1. Chapter 1

Looking out of the train's little window, Judy looked out into the sky's, thinking over of what happened the past couple months. It has been, exactly one year since she saw Nick, due to many vacations and urgent, far away cases she had been sent to. Every day she would think about Zootopia and when she would finally able to return there. Although her cases and vacations were interesting, she began to feel more homesick every day. She was excited but also nervous. She didn't know what to expect.

 _"Does Nick still think about me? Does he even remember about me?"_

These thought's were racing in her head for a long time until she became tired and fell asleep.

It was just the beginning of December and snow has just started to fall onto the moving train. Every where you would go there would be some snow or just small snowflakes falling from the sky. Time flew by and the train finally arrived in Zootopia.

DING!

Judy quickly sprang up from her sleeping position when he heard the noise.

 _"We must be here"_ She thought to herself.

Then the intercom blasted out:

 _" We have arrived for our destination. Please make your way and have a nice day."_

Judy hurriedly picked up her bags and made her way to the doors. As she stepped off the train, her face had put on a smile. The sight that she saw was so fascinating and incredible. There were millions of sparkly lights attached to mostly every singly thing. This had made Zootopia even more welcoming. She paused to take it all in.

 _"Finally back home."_

Judy picked up her bags, once again and made her way to a taxi cab. When she was able to find a cab, she got in and pulled out her iCarrot. Opening her messages, she started texting Nick to tell him she was back in Zootopia. Moment's later, her phone buzzed and she quickly turned it on to check it. A smile grew on her face when she stared into the phone.

 _"Already!? I guess I finally have someone to tease now."_

Judy knew that Nick was always sarcastic , so she always understood his humor. Besides, he was a fox and they are sly. Period.

The cab drove up to Judy's apartment and came to a stop. She got all of her items and payed the driver. As she got out, she started looking through her purse to find her keys. Taking her bags and the keys up the stairs, she finally arrived at her door and freezed when she heard muffling sound in her apartment. Her ears switched from side to side to double check if the sound was coming from the other rooms. But it wasn't. She silently placed her bags by the apartment door and got on her keys. Silently, placing the keys into the lock, she managed to open the door. She started to slowly peer in through the slightly open door, when all of a sudden...

SMACK!


	2. Chapter 2

All Judy could feel were paws, that covered her eyes. She froze. She then fiercely tried to take the strange paw away but she didn't have that type of strength to do so. The creature then, still covering her eyes, leaned into hug her from the back.

-Gasp-

The creatures hug was so soft and warm. She felt like this had happened somewhere before. But where? This all felt too familiar.

 _"Nick?"_

The creature let go of his paw on Judy's face. She slowly turned around to see a familiar, sly smile on a fox's face. Without any words, she flew into his arms with a tightening hug. She squeezed Nick until she could not hear him breathing properly, then she let go.

 _" Finally you let go. I thought I was going to pass out."_

 _"Probably passing out from seeing me more than that hug." Judy smirked._

Nick grinned. He was happy to see Judy again and her sarcasm. But he wasn't so sure that he was able to be the same again after what had happened. He couldn't tell Judy, she would break to pieces. She probably wouldn't even talk to him anymore. Nick regretted what he had done. But it was done now and nothing could be changed.

 _"Well are you going to just stand there or help me with my bags?"_

 _"Oh , right ."_

Nick picked up her bags and carried it in her apartment. Nick wasn't surprised that her place was all neat and well done, even after not being here over a year. Judy was that type of bunny that liked to keep her things in order and on the other side , was that calm, stress-free type of fox, that didn't mind if his place was a mess. Besides, he spent most of his day at the ZPD. So he didn't need to worry about a single thing. Except, what happened. Nick went over by Judy's bed and placed her bags beside the chit chatted a bit and then they noticed that it was getting pretty late.

" _I better get going. Don't forget we have work to do tomorrow."_

 _"How would I forget? It's my life. It's everything to me."_

Voices came from the wall.

 _"Dude, I knew it that she wasn't going to take a break from that job."_

 _"I told you that she loves her job a lot, I didn't lie."_

 _"Well she said it's her life not love."_

 _"Yea she did."_

 _"No."_

 _"Yes"_

 _"Shut up!."_

 _"No, you shut up!."_

 _"Those neighbors of yours fight a lot."_

 _"Yea I know. I still cant believe they can hear through the walls."_

 _"Your walls are pretty thin. It wouldn't be a surprise."_

As Nick said his goodbye to Judy and started heading the door, Judy quickly ran up to Nick.

 _"Hey, one more thing."_

Nick turned around with a confused look on his face.

Judy went into his arms and hugged him. She stood on her tippy toes to reach Nick's ear. Nick smirked and unexpectedly lifted Judy onto a piggy back position. Judy surprised, leaned in and whispered...

 _" I glad to be home but I'm more glad because I'm with you again."_

She leaned in and kissed his forehead.

Nick's heart was shattered. " _If only she knew."_

 **Authors Note:**

 **This is my very first story. I appreciate negative and positive feedback. It helps me to improve in my future story's. Also thank you for the reviews, they really make my day! I will try to post a new chapter every day, but if not, I will write a new chapter every other day.**

 **Thank you!**


End file.
